


Two Fools

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when waiting any longer would be the foolish thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibby/gifts).



> Very, very light smattering of angst. And basically set at some indeterminate time in the future from the series end.

Their clothes still covered in soot, Nikko and Calvin crashed through the suite door, grappling with each other as they each tried to get the upper hand. Breathless, hearts racing, they pulled at each other's clothing. Barely getting the door shut behind them, but not bothering with the lights.

"Bed, now." Cal gasped out against Nikko's lips.

Nikko pulled back, stripped his shirt off and shoved his jeans down, toeing his shoes off at the same time. And then he was gone, pale flash of skin disappearing further into the late night gloom of their hotel room. Calvin fought his way out of his own clothes while following Nikko. Luck was on his side, for the first time that night, and he didn't crash into any furniture as he made his way toward the bed.

Faint light from the street lamps peeked around the edges of the curtains in the bedroom, but it was enough for Calvin to see Nikko laid out on his back, hand resting on his already hard dick.

"Hurry it the fuck up or I start without you," Nikko said, voice husky.

Calvin let out a short laugh and crawled onto the bed, onto Nikko, to shut the little fucker up. His hands slid up under Nikko's legs, pushing them up and open so that Cal could settle between them. Pressing down, he slid his own hard dick against Nikko's, drawing a gasp from Nikko.

Nikko started in again with the dirty, slutty talk that he'd begun in the cab. About how he wanted Calvin to hold him down and fuck him. How he couldn't wait to feel Cal filling him up, fucking him out. Calvin wouldn't last long if Nikko kept that up, so he shoved his tongue into Nikko's mouth and got lost in fucking their tongues together.

Nikko's ragged fingernails digging into Calvin's back only spurred him on, and Cal's left hand reached for the side-table blindly. He fumbled the drawer, but managed to get it open enough to pull the lube out.

"I'm not a sure thing," Nikko said with a laugh, seeing what Calvin had in his hand.

"Wasn't for you," Calvin admitted with an evil smile.

Nikko grunted and tried to buck Calvin off, but for once Calvin had enough of an upper hand to hold Nikko down and he did. Grinding their bodies together until Nikko's eyes rolled back in his head.

"But I wanted it to be," Calvin whispered next Nikko's ear before licking and sucking his way down to Nikko's chest.

Still not enough light to really see and appreciate what he was finally getting to have, but Cal wasn't about to stop long enough to turn on even a lamp.

Calvin flicked the lid on the lube open and got his fingers wet. Eyes locked with Nikko's in the dim light, he slipped his fingers between Nikko's legs, and then back. When his questing fingers found their mark, he didn't wait, didn't go easy. Just slid two in at one time, all the way to the second knuckle.

Nikko's loud groan of pleasure and arched back were exactly what Calvin needed to see after a night like they'd had. To see the hot flush of blood coursing just under the surface of Nikko's skin. To feel Nikko's pulse against his fingers. But it wasn't enough.

Shifting slightly, Calvin used his free hand to grab a condom out of the drawer. Not letting Nikko catch his breath, Calvin kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Nikko's tight ass as he pulled the condom on. He'd waited too long, **they** had waited too long to do this. Putting it off for one stupid reason after another. And in their line of work, waiting was for fools.

"Nikko," Calvin made sure Nikko was looking at him as he pulled his fingers out. "Last chance."

"Oh, fuck you," Nikko gasped. "If you stop now you'll wish Dorna had succeeded." The threat in the words was undercut by the shadowed intensity in Nikko's eyes. Tonight had been far, far too close.

Calvin smiled slightly and bent to kiss Nikko again. Slowing down for a moment, savoring what they were finally, finally allowing themselves to have.

But only a moment, because fuck if he was going to waste anymore time. Centering himself between Nikko's open legs, Calvin lifted one of Nikko's legs up onto his shoulder and, taking himself in hand, guided his aching dick right into Nikko's waiting body.

Tight, so damn tight, but he'd expected that. He wasn't tempted to stop, not with Nikko cussing and begging him to "go faster, dammit!" so he kept pushing until he was fully inside Nikko. Their bodies pressed together.

"Fucking move," Nikko gasped out. "You can romance me later."

Calvin choked on a laugh but pulled back a little and then slammed back in. Back and forth, faster and further each time, Nikko urging him on. Calvin could feel his orgasm rushing at him like a tidal wave, shaking up his legs, driving him on. Propping himself up on one arm, he got a hand around Nikko's dick and roughly, erratically, stroked Nikko as he fought to hold back his own orgasm.

When, moments later, Nikko's orgasm smashed through him, Cal felt his own dragged right out of him. Turning him inside out and flat-lining his brain. He would deny it later, but he just might have blacked out for a moment. He caught back to awareness when Nikko rolled them over onto their sides, unhooking his leg from over Cal's shoulder. But that was as far as they got for a few minutes, Calvin softening but still inside Nikko.

Calvin felt a small rush of embarrassment as common sense reasserted itself. But Nikko had a hand on his face, pressing their lips together before Cal could work himself up too far.

"S'good," Nikko managed, quietly and a little slurred. "Now clean us up so we can get some sleep."

Calvin snorted a little but carefully pulled out and tossed the condom in the general direction of the trash can. They were still on the duvet, so Cal used that to wipe them down a little before shoving it off the bed, getting them under the blanket and sheets.

He didn't look forward to the morning. Explaining to Dr. Zond just what he and Nikko had been doing down in the mines. What happened to the artifacts. What nearly happened to them. But he couldn't bring himself to regret the night. Not with the way it had ended.

Though Vincent might...

"Vincent doesn't get a say in this," Nikko mumbled against Calvin's neck, sending shivers down his back. "Nor does my dad. Now shut your brain off, it's too loud."

Calvin tightened his arms around Nikko and whispered back an okay, and forced himself to sleep.


End file.
